


Dudley's Dream/Fantasy

by the_hidden_king



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dream Sex, Fantasy Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Groping, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Sex and Magic, Spying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hidden_king/pseuds/the_hidden_king
Summary: ...he could barely contain his excitement...sitting on his bed in XXXXL tight fitting boxers that revealed a semi-hard 5-incher...the star of Dudley’s most explicit dream...pressing his now burning erection into Dudley’s boxers...his hands wrapped around his hard cock...Harry Potter - M/M - ExplicitChapter 1 is a teaser, so keep an eye on the chapter count to check whether it's finished.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Dudley's Dream/Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the first chapter is a tease which I have released in anticipation of the coming chapter which will have considerably more action.  
> The characters in this work belong entirely to J.K. Rowling and I have no claim on them and I am in no way making money from this fanfic. This work is an explicit gay underage erotic fiction. If any of these things offend you then just don't read. I would love for you to leave me a comment as this is only my second time posting and I'd love the feedback. Also feel free to point out any errors that may have escaped my unprofessional eye or to comment any suggestions for where you would like the story to go, I also have wide knowledge of many books and films so I take suggestions for other fanfics.

Dudley was sitting in his bedroom studying a piece of paper. On it were the instructions for use,

Otto Wexler’s two part communications parchment,  
Flourish and Blotts Quality Wizardry Equipment,  
Diagon Alley  
London  
Instructions For Use :  
1 , Ready your quill with ink  
2 , Write your message on the parchment and wait for a reply  
3 , When you have received a message your parchment will light up!  
4 , Ready, Set, Write!

Dudley was rather alarmed at receiving a piece of wizardry equipment but nonetheless he opened the box and took out the roll of parchment and followed the set instructions.  
He was surprised to find a message waiting for him, the message read;

I am the all knowing, all seeing,  
Ask me any question and get your answer!  
Beware you will only receive the truth so to avoid any hurt feelings stray from intimate matters.  
Go ahead;

Harry had been plotting and looking forward to the two sided parchment for such a long time, he could barely contain his excitement when his half finally glowed meaning he had got a message from Dudley.

Dudley had completely ignored his warning and the message read;  
How many girls from my class fancy me?  
Harry grinned to himself, This was a question he had been waiting for;  
The answer is unfortunately, none.

Dudley stared at the parchment and his face fell. He didn’t trust that answer one bit, he needed proof.  
What am I doing right now?  
Harry who had been expecting this put his wand in the clear potion he had prepared and thought of Dudley. Within a few seconds the potions clear surface was shimmering with a live video of Dudley who was at that point sitting on his bed in XXXXL tight fitting boxers that revealed a semi-hard 5-incher  
You are sitting on your bed in pink boxers rubbing your small 5 inch dick that is trapped in your tight pants throbbing for release.

Harry laughed with satisfaction at Dudley’s response, a look of utter shock and a quick dive under the covers, despite enjoying the scene Harry was sorry to see the show leave.

Dudley had some unsolved questions he wanted the answer to and the truth seemed like the best option even if he went into denial.

What is it I want?  
Harry hesitated for a moment and then wrote;  
What you want is coming your way.

Harry hesitated, it was a complicated piece of magic. Hermione had helped him find the spell in the library without asking too many questions, he had said it was an experiment.

He waved his wand and said ‘Patronus sexualem.’ It was a tricky spell which would allow the caster to create someone's sexual fantasy in a patronus form which then journeys to the person of the caster’s choice and fulfills the fantasy.

Harry saw the patronus leave his wand but it was gone before he could see the figure of Dudley’s deepest sexual desire. He hurriedly rushed back over the camera potion just in time to see the patronus enter Dudley’s room. He stopped and stared, the form the patronus had taken was his own body.

He was flattered to be the star of Dudley’s most explicit dream. He could however see that in Dudley's dream some things were misjudged. For the first thing he wasn’t that muscly in real life and for the second thing, his cock was nowhere near that big in real life.

Dudley received a shock when Harry floated in through his window. He was able to put two and two together quickly. He could see that Harry wasn’t completely there; he was solid but silent. This was his most lustful dream in almost real life.

Patronus Harry glided over to the bed when Dudley was still sitting under his duvet this time however his boner had gone. Patronus Harry ripped off the bed sheets to reveal Dudley’s nearly naked body. He then proceeded to leap onto the bed and press his now burning erection into Dudley’s boxers.

Harry sat in his bedroom with his wand in the potion and his hands wrapped around his hard cock. He saw the patronus rub his dick on Dudley’s boxers, and he could see that Dudley’s cock had become hard again.

Dudley yanked the T - shirt off Patronus Harry and ran his hands over the muscly six pack, but he didn’t stop there. He continued down and pulled off Harry’s jeans until they were both standing there in their boxers.

Harry couldn’t bear it any longer, he muttered the counter curse, watched the patronus disappear, smiled at how Dudley’s face fell and then apparated right into Dudley’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love for you to leave me a comment as this is only my second time posting and I'd love the feedback. Also feel free to point out any errors that may have escaped my unprofessional eye or to comment any suggestions for where you would like the story to go, I also have wide knowledge of many books and films so I take suggestions for other fanfics.


End file.
